Maître Teddy
by Rosaliliane
Summary: Alors qu'ils sortaient pour aller faire une course, Sophie et Gideon font une très mauvaise rencontre... Première publication :) Soyez indulgents (For the English speakers, I'll try to translate it soon)


**Master Teddy**

**A/N: J'ai un peu le trac, c'est la première fois que je publie... Touts les commentaires sont appréciés :)**

**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez la chanson, je ne possède rien et tout, et tout *soupir***

Sophie et Gideon marchaient côte à côte dans une petite rue du West End bordée de boutiques. Gideon s'arrêta sous un réverbère, devant l'une d'elles et se retourna vers Sophie.

– Attends-moi ici, je ne serai pas long, ma chérie.

Avec une dernière pression de la main, il entra. Sophie leva les yeux sur le ciel embrasé du crépuscule. Pas un nuage ne venait gâcher la vue. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi dégagé, c'était le jour de leur mariage. Sophie s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait beau ce jour-là! Comme si la météo elle-même tenait à les féliciter. Il avait eu lieu quatre mois après son Ascension et seulement quelques jours après celui de Will et Tessa.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi toutes les femmes considéraient leur mariage comme le plus beau jour de leur vie : quand elle avait marché le long de l'allée pour rejoindre Gideon, elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Et à voir le visage de son fiancé, le sentiment était réciproque.

Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de ses souvenirs, il lui semblait pourtant que la rue était déserte. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas Gideon qui revenait. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle entendit de nouveau des pas. Cette fois elle en était sûre, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et vit un homme au visage familier.

Il portait une luxueuse redingote de velours vert bouteille et un pantalon assorti. Son visage était blême et malveillant comme celui d'un esprit vengeur et la canne qu'il tenait à la main semblait prête à s'abattre sur elle. Maître Teddy, son ancien employeur. Il fit quelques pas de plus vers elle. Un cri mourut dans la gorge de Sophie.

– Jolie robe. Tu l'as volée, petite pute?

– Teddy, murmura-t-elle, figée de terreur.

Elle revit dans un coin de son esprit l'éclat dément de ses yeux alors qu'il levait le couteau au-dessus d'elle…

– C'est _Maître_ Teddy pour toi, ingrate. Alors? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu l'as volée?

Sophie s'efforça de reprendre contenance. La Chasseuse d'Ombres qu'elle était n'allait pas fléchir devant ce monstre.

– N-non, réussit-elle à bégayer. C'est mon mari qui me l'a achetée.

Teddy éclata d'un rire sonore et sinistre. Dans un sursaut, Sophie pointa son ombrelle vers lui en regrettant que ce ne soit pas une vraie épée.

– Menteuse.

Il avança encore. Sa main libre glissa dans sa poche.

– On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal de mentir à ceux qui te sont supérieurs?

– Tu ne m'es pas supérieur! couina-t-elle d'une voix qui avait monté de plusieurs octaves.

Mais il continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Il avançait à pas lent, comme un jaguar s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie pour l'égorger.

– Je vais devoir punir la petite domestique insignifiante que tu es. Comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens?

Effectivement, Sophie ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Les images qui avaient hanté ses cauchemars pendant des mois lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle s'efforça de les chasser, mais ne put y arriver quand il tira sa main de sa poche et qu'elle vit ce qu'y était dissimuler.

Un couteau.

Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et elle laissa échapper un hoquet apeuré. C'était le même que Teddy s'était servi pour faire la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Il ne l'avait même pas lavé; Sophie vit les taches brunâtres de son propre sang sur la lame. Une violente vague de nausée s'empara d'elle.

Finalement, le cri qu'il y avait juste derrière ses lèvres depuis l'instant où elle l'avait vu s'échappa.

– Gideon! hurla-t-elle.

Elle pouvait percevoir dans sa propre voix la terreur la plus pure qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. À peine une seconde plus tard, Gideon sortit en catastrophe de la boutique et considéra la scène avec étonnement et horreur. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, puis il passa à l'action avec une rapidité propre aux combattants. Teddy essaya de le poignarder, mais Gideon évita le coup avec aisance et l'assomma d'un coup de poing sur la tempe. Il s'effondra comme un chiffon sur les pavés. Quant à lui, Gideon s'était retourné vers Sophie avant même que l'autre n'ait touché le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

— Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je ne laisserai rien te faire du mal.

Sophie s'efforça de sécher ses larmes et se dégagea doucement. Gideon repoussa une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

— Qui était-ce? demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais effleura sa cicatrice de sa main libre. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il se retourna et posa sur Teddy un regard meurtrier. L'infâme aristocrate commençait à se réveiller et il réussit à se relever. Quand il croisa le regard de Gideon, il eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit presque tomber à la renverse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sophie, revint à son mari, puis sans dire un mot, tourna les talons pour s'enfuir en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Gideon voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais il fut arrêté par la main que Sophie avait posée sur son bras.

— Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine!

— Il t'a fait souffrir. Je vais le faire payer.

Il tremblait de rage. Sa voix était basse et rauque, en un mot, menaçante. N'importe qui aurait détalé comme Teddy venait de le faire devant ses yeux plus orageux que jamais. Sophie lui parla d'une voix apaisante, comme si elle tentait de calmer un animal sauvage, jusqu'à ce que Gideon renonce et accepte de revenir à l'Institut avec elle.

— Très bien, mais s'il réessaie de te faire du mal, il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement que cette fois-ci.

Sophie en sourit presque. Gideon était toujours dévoué à la protéger et faisait toujours passer son bien-être avant tout le reste. Elle l'aimait tellement, son beau mari…

Ils oublièrent bien vite cet incident dans les semaines qui suivirent et Teddy ne vint jamais plus troubler leur vie.

**A/N: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je le répète donnez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît! (même les non-inscrits le peuvent)**

*** Rose**


End file.
